


Giraffe

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloody giraffe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/66618076284/anotherwellkeptsecret-bloody-giraffe-neither))

 

Neither of them knew how it had started anymore. One minute Sherlock was walking in the door, the next they were playfully chasing each other around the flat, laughing the entire time. Eventually, Sherlock cornered John and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him close as though to kiss him. He didn’t though, the man simply leaned back a bit, creating about an inch or so of distance.

John, already on his toes by this point, grabbed Sherlock’s arms in an attempt to gain a bit of leverage. It got him close, but still not close enough. Sherlock merely leaned back a bit more, a soft grin on his face, one John quickly imitated with a fond sigh.

"Bloody giraffe."


End file.
